


Parte de las reglas

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo tenía al comandante como a un excelente estratega. Sin ir más lejos, de una forma u otra, siempre se las ingeniaba para que los miembros del Parlamento aceptaran cualquier propuesta de su parte, cuando era bien sabido por todos que la gran mayoría se oponía con fervor, no solo a las expediciones, incluso a la existencia misma de la Legión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parte de las reglas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : SNK es de Hajime, larga vida al rey YAY
> 
>  **Advertencias** : Ooc (más que nada en Erwin), drama barato de telenovela y mariconadas de princesas XD.
> 
>  **Extensión** : 832 palabras.
> 
>  **Notas** : Sé muy bien que debo dos actualizaciones, casi las tengo listas, pero no cuento con PC ni con internet como para publicar con la frecuencia de antes *se come un gusanito*, esto que traigo es algo que está en mi PC desde hace como dos años casi. Lo escribí en un kinkmeme de LJ, con un prompt que _emeruadeplace_ había dejado en su momento. Lo publico, pese a que no me dejó muy conforme, porque sé que este tipo de tramas a muchos les agrada y… bueno, al final explico mejor XD

Lo tenía al comandante como a un excelente estratega. Sin ir más lejos, de una forma u otra, siempre se las ingeniaba para que los miembros del Parlamento aceptaran cualquier propuesta de su parte, cuando era bien sabido por todos que la gran mayoría se oponía con fervor, no solo a las expediciones, incluso a la existencia misma de la Legión. La consideraban una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero, más que de vidas. Jamás veían lo redituable de dichas expediciones.

Hasta ese día Eren confiaba en ese sujeto como un hijo confía en su padre. No tendría que haber oído esa conversación, pero el destino, las Murallas o lo que fuera, había querido que él se desvelara esa noche y comenzara a deambular en busca de algún desdichado en sus mismas condiciones.

—Es porque ya estoy demasiado _viejo_ para esos cerdos, ¿verdad? —La voz de Levi había atravesado el pasillo llegando a sus oídos; tan bajo que a la distancia apenas era un murmullo, como si temiera que las paredes filtraran sus insultos—. Esos hijos de puta… cada día me dan más asco.

—Oh, ahora me vengo a enterar que tanta resistencia de tu parte al final era una mera fachada.

Levi lo miró con odio. Recordaba todos y cada uno de esos intentos en pos de convencerlo por las malas. Por las buenas nunca funcionaba, hasta que él mismo se hizo a la idea de que no tenía otra alternativa.

—No me malinterpretes, prefiero desligarme de todo ese engorro, pero... —Levi dudó— ¿cómo vas a convencerlos?

—¿Irás este sábado, entonces?

—Como si me dieras opciones... —chistó— O acaso… ¿tienes algo distinto en mente?

—Pues... la existencia de Eren es algo de lo que todo el mundo está al tanto. Ha despertado el interés de los miembros desde el día del juicio y...

—No. —La voz de Levi, a diferencia de antes, sonó alta y tajante.

—Está en edad, si no aprovechamos ahora...

—Eren tiene una misión. Una cosa es que _yo_ tenga que hacer ese trabajo sucio, y otra muy distinta es que él deba pasar por ello...

—No decido yo.

—Erwin... —La desesperación del pequeño gran hombre se pudo palpar en la manera de escupir el nombre. Se había puesto de pie para caminar hasta el comandante.

Antes de que Eren pudiera darse cuenta, él mismo había dado unos pasos al frente y ahora podía ver el rostro de Erwin. El hombre tenía una mirada extraña, parecía estar diciéndole al capitán con los ojos que no tenía poder de mando, que quien mandaba allí era él y que, si quería, podía solucionar todos sus inconvenientes de una manera muy sencilla. Algo de todo eso lo hizo verbal.

—Tanto tú como Eren penden de un hilo. Un paso en falso y los miembros del Parlamento tendrán más que una excusa para que ustedes dos caigan en manos de la policía militar. Pretendes demasiado Levi. Conoces tu lugar... no me exijas de más.

—Es un niño, Erwin —apuntaló entre dientes. Sonaba casi a una súplica conmovedora viniendo de él.

—No lo es, tiene edad suficiente para...

—¡Estás demente! Él… él es un niño de mamá, no tiene idea de lo que es…

—Levi… —Erwin sonó incisivo y severo a la hora de callarlo.

—Me opongo.

—Oh, y eso no cambia en nada la situación —ironizó.

—¡Erwin! —fue su turno para ser severo al reprochárselo.

—Sé que en verdad y en el fondo no te importa ni un poco los objetivos de la Legión, sé que estás aquí porque no tienes opciones, y también sé por qué te opones... —La mirada del comandante se dirigió de manera peligrosa a la puerta entreabierta.

Eren dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Esa misma madrugada no le sorprendió recibir la visita del capitán en el cuarto de los reclutas. Levi lo había sacudido poniéndole una mano en la boca y dándole con ese gesto el claro mensaje de que no debía hacer ruido. Armin estaba despierto, pero simuló dormir y por eso pudo ver a su amigo poniéndose de pie, yéndose tras el capitán.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Eren una vez afuera. Le sorprendió ver a un caballo ensillado y preparado para lo que podía adivinar se trataría de un viaje largo. Había bolsos con comida.

—No hagas preguntas y sube. No tenemos tiempo.

Esa mañana, mientras el sol surgía clareando la oscuridad con lentitud y ellos atravesaban el campo abierto, Eren se dio cuenta que la libertad que ostentaba el emblema de la Legión no era tal, ni para Levi ni para él.

Quiso hacer muchas preguntas, pero sabía que aunque estuviera en su derecho de exigir respuestas no era el momento ideal. Por otro lado comprendía que el capitán estaba haciendo eso por él.

No conocía los porqué, pero aferrado a su cintura y desertando juntos por motivos que no le quedaban claros, Eren se sentía como debían sentirse las princesas de esos cuentos tontos que Mikasa de niña gustaba leer.

* * *

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> He leído muchos fics con ooc y situaciones irreales que contradicen a los personajes y yo no quería ser menos XDXDXDXDXD "solo quería ser popular, mamá". Plots, plots por todos lados… estoy tratando de concluir, pulir y publicar todo lo que tengo guardado en mi PC, así que ahora sigo con el que le respondí a Petula.
> 
> Intenté responder este prompt metiendo a los tres, como Eme quería, pero solo quedó en Levi/Eren, más que nada porque el Erwin de "Sobre mi cadáver" se me había quedado pegado en su momento ¡ja, ja, ja! Confieso que la idea de "cuento de hadas" me gustó, lo de "película" no encajaba por la época :P pero se sobreentiende con este plot tan hollywoodense (ya quisieras).
> 
> Igual, aunque en la época que se hizo el kinkmeme no le cumplí el prompt a Eme, al final terminé escribiendo un Levi/Eren/Mikasa, de hecho es uno de los debo actualizar (y muy pronto haré, ¡lo juro!).
> 
> Muchas gracias por haber leído.


End file.
